1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical switch. In particular, the present invention relates to an electrical switch including a return spring which is formed as one piece with one of the electrical contacts of the switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical switches are used for controlling electrically actuatable devices, for example, power windows of a vehicle. It is desirable to minimize the complexity and number of parts of a switch assembly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,061,094 and 4,789,764 disclose electrical switches including a return spring which is formed as one piece with one of the electrical contacts of the switch.